The invention relates to a pull-out guide for a furniture part which can be pulled out of a basic furniture structure, comprising a first guide rail and a second guide rail, which is mounted such that it can be displaced over a displacement distance, in and counter to a displacement direction, in relation to the first guide rail, wherein the braking action of the second guide rail is damped at least at one end of the displacement distance by a stop damper, which is arranged on one of the guide rails and against which a mating stop element, which is arranged on the other guide rail, runs up.
It is known to provide damping devices for pull-out guides for pull-out furniture parts, in particular drawers or pull-out cabinet units, these damping devices damp braking action at least at one end of the displacement distance. It is known to have, for example, linear dampers in the form of piston/cylinder units and rotation dampers, which damp the pushing-in action of the guide rail over a final part of the displacement distance, wherein such damping devices are often combined with self-retracting means. A disadvantage of such cylinder dampers or rotation dampers is in the amount of space required. Installation in the pull-out guides is not possible in the case of many embodiments of pull-out guides, and arrangement outside the pull-out guide is often problematic. In addition, such cylinder dampers or rotation dampers render the pull-out guide more expensive.
It is also known to use elements made of elastomer materials, in particular rubber elements on parts which run up against one another. The design, however, often means that the stop surfaces which run up against one another are relatively small, and it is precisely in the case of pull-out guides which are designed for a relatively high load-bearing force that such rubber stop elements, during operation, wear relatively quickly.
It is known to have pull-out guides, for example, in the form of roller-type pull-out guides in which the running rollers serving for displacement purposes are mounted on the rail such that they can be rotated about pins which are fixed in location in relation to said rails. Roller-type pull-out guides based on differential construction have a load-transmitting differential roller which is mounted in a rotatable manner on the center rail, which results in the rails running synchronously or differentially. The center rail here covers in each case only half the distance of the pull-out rail in relation to the basic-structure rail. Such roller-type differential pull-out guides are known, for example, from AT 391 603 B and EP 1 360 914 A1.
A further kind of roller-type pull-out guide is known in the form of telescopic pull-out guides in which load-transmitting running rollers are mounted in a rotatable manner on all the rails and in which the pull-out rail and the center rail are pulled one after the other out of the basic-structure rail. In order for the guide rails to be pulled out simultaneously, it is also known to use, on the center rail, an elastic driver roller which is mounted in a rotatable manner and passes through a window aperture of the center rail, but does not perform any load-transmitting function. Such a telescopic pull-out guide with differential action is described, for example, in AT 392 883 B.
In addition to roller-type pull-out guides, pull-out guides which have carriages provided with rolling-contact bodies, e.g. ball-type pull-out guides, are also known. A ball-type telescopic pull-out guide can be gathered, for example, from EP 1 561 398 A1.